vgstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Head of Security
As Head of Security, it is your responsibility to watch over the brig, bridge, and courtroom areas and to make sure Security Officers don't ruin everything. Job Description Your job isn't to hunt people down, unless it's an urgent matter (changelings, wizards, nuke ops), so you can usually just sit in your office and let the securitrons and officers do it for you. You are concerned with the following people: * Security Officers: These are your pawns, and it's your job to control them. If they're being incompetent resource wasters, yell at them and get them to fall in line. If they continue, tell them to stop or have them demoted. A security officer that does not do his job properly shouldn't even have this job in the first place. * The Warden: This is a special security officer who acts as the Brig's watchdog. Make sure he doesn't set and/or support unfair and bad brig times, that he doesn't leave the Brig, and he won't bother you. He also hands out equipment in emergencies, and will take over if you happen to be unavailable. * The Detective: Also known as a Forensic Technician, their job is to close off crime scenes and investigate evidence and people. They are firmly under your command, regardless of what they may say. Strategy If you want the job done right, you have to be tough as nails and constantly vigilant. At the start of the round use the Security Channel on your headset to make sure your underlings know you mean business. Security Officers often abuse their power because the Head of Security isn't there to keep them in check. If one of them misbehave, yell at them, or in more serious cases, show them the inside of a cell. Keep them busy by sending them on patrols, leads, and follow-ups. An unoccupied officer is often a shitty officer. If there's a call for Security over the radio, send one over there and keep tabs on them. Make sure the Detective collects evidence and isn't off shooting people with his revolver. The one place you should ALWAYS keep an eye on is the Armory. Make sure the Warden or subversive elements don'tt get in and start handing out weapons in a code green. Another place is the Bridge, because of the Captain's Quarters and large amount of valuable objects contained inside. Remember to follow standard security procedures. Office Your office is in the Brig. It holds various security equipment for use in apprehending and detaining criminals. Brig The holding area for prisoners. Only people with access to security can enter. It's still possible for normal crewmembers to view the cells through the windows behind them. As the windows are electrified, though, they're not a valid means of entry unless the person happens to have insulated gloves, which non-engineering personnel should not have. The brig also has blast doors in all of the windows, as well as the halls into the cells. There's a button to drop them in the warden's office and your office. Prisoners may try to flee, so do something about the doors (portable flasher), or handcuff them to the bed as you investigate their items (make sure to then release from the bed and cuffs if they aren't dangerous). And, SET A TIME TO THE TIMER (the door won't lock unless you do this). Make sure to keep the time to the crime. In the event that a prisoner has been deemed too dangerous to release, they can either be executed, or kept in the solitary cell or permabrig. Head of SHITcurity Head of Security can be one of the easiest antagonist jobs on station. You are the most heavily armed and armored person on station, with a diverse range of access, and have the entire security department under your thumb. You are also seen as one of the most trustworthy people on the station. If your target is a crew member, you can try to falsify or plant evidence onto them and convince the Captain to approve an execution. If you're caught with a high-risk item or using traitor items, you can claim they were 'confiscated'. If you feel generous, you can assist your fellow traitors by releasing them if they've been brigged. Other antag roles are similar, most Heads of Staff have it pretty easy for antagonist roles. Category: Jobs